


Riding in Cars

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, scott/stiles if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Sheriff Stilinski arrested Scott and Stiles and the one time he didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding in Cars

The first time Scott and Stiles found themselves in the back of Sheriff Stilinski's patrol car they were nine years old. The sheriff had to come down to the school and pick them up because they had gotten suspended. Melissa would have come too but that was the day her body had finally succumbed to that nasty flu that was going around and so the elder Stilinski had volunteered to bring Scott home too.  
Stiles and Scott were escorted in the back of the vehicle...not a lick remorseful.

"Dad can you put on the siren?" Stiles asked enthused.

The sheriff swiveled around and lowered his glasses to look at them, "Has it completely escaped you that you're suspended?"  
Scott, at least, had the decency to look contrite.

"Jackson totally deserved it." Stiles defended.

"He deserved a black eye from you?" He directed at Scott.

"He pushed Stiles in the dirt." Scott finally looked up and explained confidently.

"And the bloody lip you gave." He turned to his son.

"He hit Scott." Stiles shrugged unapologetic. He wasn't sorry..no one hurt Scott...ever.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed. He had always taught Stiles to defend himself and that Whittemore kid was a jerk. He started the car and turned on the siren for their benefit and almost let out a chuckle at Stiles' whoop of excitement. They still got grounded though...three whole days.

 

The second time it happened they were twelve and Stiles convinced Scott to skip school with him.

("Come on Scott...live for once."

"I've never skipped before...what if we get caught?"

"We won't. Come on...we're going. We will not get caught.")

They did. One of the deputies found them at the local arcade...Scott kicking Stiles' ass in Mortal Kombat after they had finished watching Into the Dragon.

"My mom's gonna kill me man. She's gonna kill me so hard then resurrect me and then kill me again." Scott said his head in his hands.

Stiles leaned down and put his arm around Scott's shoulder and brought him closer.

"Buddy...you're her only son she can't kill you. It'll be fine. Relax...trust me."

He was only half right. Melissa didn't kill him but he did get grounded...hard...with double household chores.

 

The third time was the summer before sophomore year and they were bored...and that was never a good thing. They found themselves in the garage looking for Stiles' old supersoaker. Because when it's 89° out and you're bored with your best friend while your dad is out for the night...you have a water gun fight. They never found the supersoakers but what they did find was a half bottle of gin and Sheriff Stilinski's old guitar.

"She said I got tickets to Iron Maiden baby/come with me Friday and don't say maybe/ cause I 'm just a teenage dirt bag baby like you " Scott serenaded while stiles swayed. They were sitting cross-legged in the back of the squad car...the now empty bottle of gin on the floor.

"You sing pretty." Stiles complimented.

"You're drunk." Scott laughed and hiccuped.

Stiles snorted, "You're drunk."

They both leaned in close until their noses were touching and examined the other....and then they started laughing. Stiles leaned back and almost fell out of the open door but Scott gripped his shirtfront and pulled him in.

Stiles collapsed on top of Scott pulling the door closed behind him. Scott left the guitar discarded on the floor of the car and instead held Stiles by the waist. Stiles cocked his head to the side and smiled. Then he lowered his head and kissed Scott softly on the nose. He giggled when Scott scrunched up his face and lightly shook his head.

"Uh oh." Stiles said when he pulled back.

"Why uh oh?"

"The door locks...from the inside."

"Uh oh " Scott echoed. Stiles nodded and then they started laughing...Stiles' face buried in Scott's neck until they dozed off.

Mr. Stilinski found them in the backseat three hours later...fast asleep...Stiles snuggled in Scott's arms. They got grounded for the rest of the summer until the night Stiles sneaked to Scott's house to tell him about the body in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Scott sings in this fic is "Teenage Dirtbag" by Wheatus


End file.
